


Chamomile

by niebieskameliska



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (by which i mean ~akechi lives~), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Personal Growth, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niebieskameliska/pseuds/niebieskameliska
Summary: Yusuke blinks, furrowing his brows. "Huh? How come?" He tilts his head, speaking slowly, "You were in distress, after all, and I had the ability to help out somehow." His expression falters, and Goro feels even shittier now. "Unless you didn't want me to, despite…"
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



>   * no additional warnings apply this time o/
>   * beta by misty @mistropolis and sparrow @ikuzonos, thank you c:
> 


The scent of mild, herbal tea wafts through the air, but when Goro touches the cup, he finds it a tad too hot yet. He wraps his fingers around the ceramic anyway, and watches Yusuke mirror the action.

So awkward. The silence is thick, and Yusuke won't stop staring — has not stopped since the taxi ride here. Rubbing at the spot on the back of his palm where the IV needle went in, Goro curses himself. He hasn't felt so ashamed in ages.

Well, that's what he gets for passing out in public and (God knows why, he can't even remember) calling Yusuke from the hospital. Akechi, you _dumbass._

"Once again, my apologies," he says with a bow of his head. "You should not have."

Yusuke blinks, furrowing his brows. "Huh? How come?" He tilts his head, speaking slowly, "You were in distress, after all, and I had the ability to help out somehow." His expression falters, and Goro feels even shittier now. "Unless you didn't want me to, despite…"

Well, fuck. "No, no, that's not the reason at all," Goro explains hurriedly and has to physically stop himself from reaching out to touch Yusuke's hand. "But you must have had better plans for today than picking me up from a hospital." Remembering what his therapist said about positive reinforcement, he adds, "Although, you do have my thanks for that."

He keeps his tone light and his expression friendly, hoping to cheer Yusuke up. It doesn't work. Of _course._ There he goes, ruining the mood, causing Yusuke to appear even more distressed. His eyes drop from Goro's face; he starts picking at the skin of his thumb, shoulders sagging.

"I was quite worried." His voice is barely audible. "When I was told you had fainted and were barely responsive, a-and that the likely reason for that was mild malnourishment... Goro-san." Yusuke looks up, and now Goro does take his hand. It's trembling. "It scared me. The mere thought of losing a, a friend of mine, and due to a cause I know quite well..."

Yusuke doesn't finish. He holds on to Goro, their tightly interlaced fingers linking them across the table. 

"It's funny, in a way," Goro says after a tense while, and Yusuke gives him a confused look. "You are acquainted with this state due to enforced poverty, and here I am, secure financially, still not eating enough."

(Even two years after Shido, he still has more money than his mother most likely earned throughout her entire life, and he should stop feeling so guilty about it. He should stop attempting to punish himself. He's _not_ his father. He's changing. Akira has forgiven him.)

At least he knows now what he needs to talk about during his next therapy session. But in the meantime, he attempts to further defuse the mood by giving a self-deprecating smile and pretending to toast Yusuke with his tea.

It works, because Yusuke laughs shortly, pointedly looking around Goro's — quite nicely furnished and decorated — apartment. "Yeah, you certainly do not have to worry about that. And yet…" 

"And yet," Goro echoes. "Sorry for scaring you. Thank you for, um, being here." He cringes internally. So, _so_ awkward. He sips his tea, which burns his tongue, making him wince. Thankfully, Yusuke doesn't notice. He smiles, and it's very gentle, very pretty. God, this crush of Goro's will end him.

"You're quite welcome. Although it would be beneficial for both of us to perhaps order something nice to eat, I suppose."

Letting go of Yusuke's hand, Goro chuckles fondly. "Feel free to get whatever you want, it's on me."

"Whatever I want, however much I want?" 

"How sly of you — but yes." He shrugs. "I think we both deserve a nice meal."

"I am already glad you called me, but now even more so."

Judging by that expression, light and a bit like sunrise, Yusuke is definitely telling the truth — and Goro finds himself grinning back.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * written for bri @EvilMuffins, who is a darling and #goals. seriously. check out bri's fics, they are so good, she's so talented and lovely c:
>   * descriptions hard.
>   * this can be shippy, can be not. depends. i intend it to be a tiny bit shippy, but, eh, different strokes for different folks.
>   * if you wanna chat or check out my memes, my social medias are usually @soniagiris - i have tumblr and twitter where i usually hang o3o
> 



End file.
